Nanoscale electronics promise a number of advantages including significantly reduced feature sizes and for relatively inexpensive, non-photolithography-based fabrication methods. Nanowire crossbar arrays can be used to form a variety of electronic circuits and devices, including ultra-high density nonvolatile memory. Junction elements can be interposed between nanowires at close contact intersections. These junction elements can be programmed to maintain two or more conduction states. Data can be encoded into these junction elements by selectively setting the state of the junction elements within the nanowire array. Increasing the robustness and stability of the junction elements can yield significant operational and manufacturing advantages.